1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a manual device including an endpiece for a capacitive screen. Such an endpiece for a capacitive screen is suitable for interfering/interacting with the capacitive screen in such a manner that the presence of the endpiece at a given point of said capacitive screen is detectable by the screen. For example, the capacitive screen may be the screen of a multimedia tablet or of a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use a capacitive screen, it is often necessary to have a capacitive screen stylus. Nevertheless, such a stylus is a specific instrument having a single head for a predetermined capacitive screen, and it is expensive.